Episode 6615 (25th July 2013)
Plot Cameron is amazed by Debbie's reaction. They continue kissing. Kerry gets rid of Robbie for Sean. Val is impatient with Nikhil, as she waits to celebrate in The Woolpack over selling the B&B. He lets them start on the champagne, concerned that he can't locate Gennie. Dan sees Kerry tending to a cut on Sean's face, she tells him that he was in a fight with Robbie and covers that he punched him back. Heading to The Woolpack to tell Chas that they're back together, Cameron and Debbie hear a noise and see Gennie leaving their house. Realising that she's been there for the entire conversation, they chase a panicked Gennie into her car and she makes a fast getaway knocking Cameron to the ground in the process. He gets up and jumps into a car with Debbie following her. Val is drunk in The Woolpack. Still panicking, Gennie drives along country lanes and tries to take her phone out of her pocket, she notices Cameron and Debbie gaining on her. Nikhil comments to David that Gennie's ditched the celebration and he wonders whether he's made a mistake buying the B&B; he tries ringing her again. Still speeding along country lanes, Gennie notices her phone ringing as Cameron and Debbie gain closer on her, her mobile falls off the passenger seat and she makes a grab for it but is unable to reach it. She suddenly loses control of the car and careers off the road, her car tumbling down a ravine and hits a tree. Andy receives a phone call from Nicola saying that Declan has decided not to evict him after all. Victoria gives Katie a hard time over sleeping with Adam. Debbie tries to find a signal to phone an ambulance as Cameron runs down the ravine to Gennie out the car. Sean watches as Dan kicks Kerry out. Debbie shouts down to Cameron that the ambulance is on its way. Adam is awkward when he brings a few cans and a DVD around to Andy's and is forced to sit between Katie and Victoria. Sick of their sniping Andy agrees to go to the pub instead. Cameron finds Gennie trapped in the car still alive, he pulls her out. Debbie shouts down to him and asks if she's going to be alright. Looking down at a terrified Gennie who is unable to move, Cameron sinisterly tells her under his breath that she won't be. Sean admits to Dan that he lied about Kerry thieving and that she was responsible for hitting Robbie. Dan is livid and goes to find her. David notices that Amy isn't alive with celebration for the big move, he relays to her Nikhil's doubts about Gennie. Nikhil desperately tries to get hold of Gennie again. Debbie leaves the side of the ravine to look for the ambulance. Making sure she's out of sight, Cameron apologises to Gennie and - ignoring her pleas - proceeds to cover her mouth until she eventually stops breathing; she dies just as Cameron continues apologizing to her lifeless body. Debbie then comes down the ravine and embraces onto Cameron in distraught when she realizes at his head shaking that Gennie is dead. Cast Regular cast *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tug Ghyll - Living room, stairs *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Dingle & Dingle - Forecourt *Dale View - Living room/kitchen *Church Lane *Various country roads in Emmerdale Notable dialogue Adam Barton: "Has anyone seen Andy?" Val Pollard: (drunk) "Yes." Adam Barton: "Where is he?" Val Pollard: (drunk) "He's just 'round this corner." (she motions him towards the toilets) Adam Barton: "What's she doing?" Priya Sharma: "Seducing you." Adam Barton: "She's flaming not. Diane, I'll have a pint and a barge pole when you're ready." --- Victoria Sugden: "So, you're going after him now then are you?" Katie Macey: "No, I'm not going there, Victoria." Victoria Sugden: "Well, I mean, who's left? Not many. Have you had Rodney yet 'cause that could be quite handy with him being next door? Could have like a little system of knocks so... (knocks once) ...means come back later 'cause you're busy... (knocks twice) ...means get your sex pants on Rodders, 'cause you're setting up the surgical hoist and... (knocks three times) means-" Katie Macey: "D'ya know what? I'm really sorry, okay? I had no idea you're still so hung up on Adam." Victoria Sugden: "As if. I'm the dumper not the dumpee." Katie Macey: "Really? Right. So what's your point?" Victoria Sugden: "Well I've forgot now but something about desperate old predators." Andy Sugden: (walking in on the conversation) "Hey, don't slag Rodney off, he's a neighbour!" Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes